Being Framed
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: When Ethan gets involved in a crime scene and is blamed for the incident. It's up to Cal to prove his little brother's innocence. *may contain some disturbing and upsetting thoughts*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **Long time no see, well 'write' really haha. Apologies for it being a while, been busy with coursework and writing my own novel.**

 **I haven't stopped with my previous story: 'One Bite.' Just taking a little hiatus from it due to some writers block. I have taken your ideas into account but it's just trying to place a chapter together because I don't want it too long or too short. But I will get back to it some day.**

 **But this idea popped into my head so I will start with this. Enjoy.**

It was 7pm and Ethan got ready to leave for his 12 hour graveyard shift. Usually he would feel drained at the idea but Lily, Cal and all other people he had gotten close with lately were there as well so he had company. Cal started work an hour before him so he left without Ethan.

Ethan put on his coat, grabbed his bag and shut the door to his flat and began his quiet walk to work. Course it wasn't going to stay quiet for long.

"Please, I will get your money. Just please don't do this!" Ethan heard a man's plea as he continued to walk until the voices got louder.

"I gave you enough chances, Caleb." That was when Ethan stopped in his tracks.

"Cal?" Ethan whispered. " _Why would it be Cal? It can't be Cal._ " Ethan began to think harder. " _Taylor's found him!_ " Ethan followed the voices as until he walked up to an alleyway where he turned his head and saw one male towering over the other one.

"Please, don't do this." The man addressed as Caleb whimpered.

"You have given me no choice, Caleb. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your children now, would you?" The threatening male queried. Ethan sighed in relief to know that it wasn't his brother for definite because he doesn't have children but Ethan still shouldn't walk away from it.

He slowly walked down the alleyway so they couldn't see him, it was pitch black so he had to keep quiet.

"Please no. Not my kids. Please Connor." Caleb pleaded. He was on his knees now. Ethan crept down next to a skip bin.

I'm sorry, Caleb." Connor smiled twistedly as he pulled out a knife and began to stab Caleb repeatedly. Caleb screamed out in pain at every puncture wound. Ethan quickly stood up and ran over.

"Hey! Get off him!" Connor saw Ethan run towards them, he dropped the knife and ran off. Ethan didn't chase after him. He looked down at Caleb as he struggled to breathe. Ethan took off his coat and placed it on Caleb. Accidentally touching the knife in process it Ethan didn't notice.

"Caleb, isn't it? Hey, my name is Ethan. I'm a doctor. Just try and keep awake for me okay?" Ethan spoke as he kneeled down next Caleb. He looked into his bag for his gloves and bandages. He placed on his gloves and put a giant bandaged on the most serious wounds.

"You know, I have a brother called Caleb." Ethan spoke trying to make conversation.

"Is he...a...troublemaker?" Caleb breathed.

"Sometimes." Ethan smiled as did Caleb but his eyes began to shut. "Hey, Hey Caleb." Ethan tapped his face. Caleb's eyes opened slightly. "Come on, stay awake buddy. Help is coming." Ethan spoke as he went to grab his phone but he heard sirens as two police cars pulled up and they ran down the alleyway.

"Thank you. Call for help. He's been stabbed." Ethan spoke.

"Step away from him!" A female police officer demanded.

"What?" Ethan asked, bewildered. "I'm trying to help him!" Ethan almost shouted.

"Step away from him! I won't say again." The police officer demanded again. Ethan slowly stood up and backed away slightly.

"I'm a doctor." Ethan looked down at the officer as she checked Caleb's pulse.

"Call an ambulance!" The female officer spoke to her colleague. She stood up and walked over to Ethan, placing handcuffs on him.

"What are you doing?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder and grievous body harm. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The police officer read Ethan's rights as she took him to the car.

"You can't be serious?" Ethan spoke. "I'm a doctor, I was helping the guy! The real culprit got away. You have to believe me." Ethan outbursts.

"You will have your say at the station." The officer opened the door, placing her hand on Ethan's head and putting him in the car. "Mind your head." Ethan sat in the car and watched out the window as he was being driven away from the scene of the crime whilst other officers stayed there.

" _What will Cal say about this?_ " Ethan thought whilst he looked out the window all the way to the station.

 **Too be honest, I can't see Ethan being arrested but it was an idea that just popped up. Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll try to update soon! Goodnight : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Being Framed Chapter 2

Cal immediately called Ethan once he learned that he hadn't turned up for his shift. He had no hope getting though to his little brother. He cursed under his breath before he heard someone call his name.

"Cal?" Cal turned around and faced Lily. "Have you seen Ethan anywhere?"

"I wish I knew. He hasn't turned up." Cal spoke as he put his phone back in his pocket. The two doctors turned their heads once they heard the doors open.

"I'll take this one." Cal smiled at little then walked to Iain, Jez and the casualty.

"Right. This is Caleb Craigs. Found in an alleyway. Multiple stab wounds, mainly to his chest and abdomen. Been in and out of consciousness, pulse bradycardia, BP: 90/60, GCS: 3 and he's had 15 of morphine." Jez spoke the hand over as they wheeled their casualty to resus.

"Okay. Bay 3." Cal instructed. "On three. One, two, three." Cal, the two paramedics and other nurses heaved Caleb's dead weight on to another trolley. "Thanks guys." Cal smiled at the paramedics, who then left. "Caleb, I'm doctor Knight. I'm going to be looking after you." Cal smiled. Caleb turned his head slightly to face Cal and saw his name tag.

"Caleb." Caleb whispered. Cal looked at his name tag then smiled.

"Yeah, great name, isn't it?" Cal smiled still.

"Eth...Ethan." Caleb spoke breathlessly. Cal's smile dropped.

"What was that?" Cal asked.

"Brother...Ethan." Caleb spoke more breathlessly.

"How do you know Ethan?" Cal asked. But Caleb's eyes were shutting. "Okay, let's not worry about that right now. Can I get an ECG on him please?" Cal asked a nurse.

After Cal finished the treatment, police entered resus. Cal huffed in disbelief before putting his patient's file down then walking over to them.

"Can I help you, officers?" Cal asked.

"Apologises for the disturbance Doctor but we need to speak to Caleb Craigs. He was admitted recently." An officer spoke.

"Yeah I've just treated him but he might not be up for questioning." Cal spoke.

"Is he conscious?" An officer asked.

"In and out. Maybe you should come back later." Cal suggested. That was then the other officer looked at Cal's name tag.

"Your brother isn't by any chance Ethan Hardy, is it?" An officer asked. Cal chuckled.

"Yeah he is. Wow everyone seems to know him tonight. Caleb seems to know him as well." Cal smirked but lost his smiled when he saw the officers straight faces. "What's going on?"

"Maybe we can talk somewhere private?" An officer mentioned.

"No. Just tell me. Have you seen my brother?" Cal asked.

"Dr Knight, your brother was arrested for the assault of Mr Craigs." The police looked at Cal's puzzled face. "He was found at the scene of the crime."

"Because he's a doctor! He was helping him, surely. He wouldn't assault anyone!" Cal outbursted, causing the entire resus to go silent.

"Dr Knight, Ethan's fingerprints were found on the weapon." The officer spoke softly.

"No. You're lying." Cal spoke and walked over to Caleb.

"Caleb, I know your tired but I need you tell me. Do you know who stabbed you?" Cal tapped Caleb's face but got no response. "Caleb?" Cal looked at the ECG which had been switched off. His eyes widened as he placed two fingers on Caleb's neck. No pulse. "No, no, no. Please Caleb. Don't do this." Cal immediately did chest compressions as the two officers just watched him.

"Tell the station that we are now looking at murder." The first officer whispered to the other one.

Caleb had been confirmed dead by Cal and Lily. Cal stood at the trolley with Caleb's lifeless body on it. Lily walked up to him.

"Ethan can't of done this, Lily. He can't have and I have no way of proving it." Cal held back a tear.

"You should go to the station." Lily suggested.

"He can't go to prison for something he didn't do. He won't last five minutes." Cal shuddered his breath then left resus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan sat anxiously in the police interview room with his leg bouncing up and down with a solicitor that has been assigned to him. They waited for a detective and officer to walk in which finally happens.

"Dr Hardy. Apologises for the wait." The detective walked in and sat down. "I'm detective Bishop and this is Officer George." Ethan said nothing. "I understand you don't want to be here but we just need to ask a few questions. Okay?" Ethan didn't want to answer but he just nodded in response. "Okay. Let's get started." The detective got a tape recorder ready and pressed record. "For the benefit of the tape, can I ask for your full name?"

"Dr Ethan Hardy." Ethan spoke anxiously.

"Ethan, you have been assigned a legally representative named Mr Wickerson. Could you please identify yourself for the tape, Mr Wickerson?"

"Samuel Wickerson." The man spoke with a deep voice. Solicitor.

"Okay. Ethan, Dr Hardy. On the night of the 23rd of May 2016, you have been arrested for assault and GBH which is now a murder enquiry." The detective spoke. Ethan then looked at her, shocked.

"Murder?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Mr Craigs passed away a few hours ago, Ethan. You should of been told." Detective Bishop spoke. Ethan shook his head sideways. "I know this is hard, Ethan but we want to hear your side of the story so just start when you are ready." The detective smiled a little. Ethan exhaled a huge breath then began.

"I was on my way to work when I heard Caleb pleading to this man. He owed him money or something so I stayed hidden until I rushed to Caleb's aid after he had been stabbed. The guy who stabbed him ran away." Ethan spoke.

"So how did your prints end up on this knife?" The officer asked, who was way more firm than the detective. "For the benefit of the tape, I am showing the suspect exhibit A." The officer pulled out the knife in an evidence bag.

"My hand must of caught it as I helped Caleb. The knife was by his side when I came to him." Ethan spoke back.

"And this man, did you catch a name? Or any descriptions? 1830 hours in the late spring/summer, can't have been dark." The officer spoke. He was really getting on Ethan's nerves.

"Connor. Caleb said his name was Connor as he was talking to him. He threatened to harm Caleb's children if he didn't pay him back." Ethan answered. "I couldn't get any description though."

"Okay. Thank you Ethan. You need to be approved for bail which will probably be in the morning but you will stay in a cell for tonight. If you do get bail we are going to let you go in the morning but you are advised to stay away from your workplace till the hearing. Do you understand?" Detective Bishop asked. Ethan couldn't believe it. Now he couldn't go to work? This was mad but he nodded anyway. "Interview suspended at 2203 hours." The detective then got up and left. But the officer stayed.

"Some help you were." Ethan spoke down at the solicitor. The solicitor then stood up being bigger and taller than Ethan.

"At the minute, I'm gathering information that could make you innocent so I wouldn't keep using that attitude if I was you. I'm most likely the only one who believes you right now." Mr Wickerson spoke then left. The officer grabbed Ethan and walked him to the main desk to hand in his phone, shoes etc and then to a shared cell.

"You'll be staying with Andy for the night. He will look after you." The officer spoke as he opened the cell door.

"Yeah. I'll look after him." Andy smiled evilly. Ethan looked at him nervously as the officer pushed him into the cell and locked the door. Ethan sighed then sat on one of the beds.

"That's my bed." Andy spoke. You can sleep over on that one." Andy pointed to the bed behind him.

"What's the difference?" Ethan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, nerd?" Andy angered slightly, Ethan looked up at him then stood up.

"I said, what's the difference?" Ethan spoke back smugly. He had to stand up for himself to survive here. Andy grabbed Ethan by the collar and threw him into the wall.

"Listen nerd, you're going to be staying here for a while so I suggest you be nice to me or else. I'm in here for assault and believe me, I know my own strength." Andy stared into Ethan's scared eyes then backed away from him and sat on his bed. Ethan exhaled a breath, hoping for this night to go by quickly.

 **Had to make the interview quite short because it can get boring but the real problem is: will Ethan survive the night?**

 **Hope you are enjoying this so far : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Cal waited in the police station with his leg bouncing up and down. He wanted to see his brother. He had to make sure he was alright. Cal sat there for a good half an hour till he saw the door next to the reception desk open.

"I will come visit you if we have any more evidence. Just keep your head down." Cal saw the detective speak to someone until that someone came into his view revealing to be Ethan. Cal stood up but was shocked to see that Ethan had a bruised eye, a cut above his eyebrow and old blood under his nose.

"Jeez Ethan, are you okay?" Cal went over to his brother and inspected him.

"Let's just go home." Ethan sighed and left the station. Cal turned his attention back to Detective Bishop.

"What happened to him?!" Cal asked, trying to keep calm.

"He and the convict he shared a cell with kind of got off on the wrong foot." The detective sighed.

"Kind of? He bashed his face to pieces almost!" Cal shouted.

"You must be Dr Caleb Knight I take it? Ethan told me about you." The detective queried. Cal nodded. "Right well, Caleb. Ethan has been to see the nurse and he only has a couple of cuts."

"That doesn't get him off the hook for something he didn't do though." Cal sighed as he sat down on a chair in the reception still. Detective Bishop sat next to him.

"Look Cal, I know this is hard for you but you have to be there for Ethan. He needs you right now after all this." Detective Bishop spoke.

"But he's innocent!" Cal hissed at her.

"I know he is!" The detective bit back, causing Cal to back off.

"What?" Cal asked. "What do you mean, you know he is?"

"I noticed it when I was interviewing him yesterday. He was nervous. That was when I knew that he was innocent. He couldn't harm anyone." Bishop spoke.

"But don't you police usually think that they are putting on an act?" Cal asked.

"I know a real nervous person when I see one. He was shaking and sweating." Not many people can pull that off acting." Bishop answered. "But I promise, I will do everything in my power to catch the real killer." The detective smiled at Cal. Cal smiled back at her then stood up.

"Well thank you, detective Bishop. I feel better knowing that there is someone here that believes him. Thank you again." Cal stuck out his hand for the detective to shake.

"You're welcome. Ethan has my number so if you need anything, give me a call." The detective smiled then walked back through the door she came from. Cal sighed then left the station, finding Ethan standing outside.

"Come on, let's get you home." Cal spoke softly.

Ethan said nothing the whole walk home and when they got home, Ethan went to sit on the sofa without saying a word. Cal sighed at him whilst he hung his coat up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee? Wake yourself up a bit?" Cal tried to put on a positive attitude. He looked at Ethan who didn't say a word still, he continued to stare in front of him. Cal sighed sadly then went to sit next to him. "Are you okay?" Ethan looked at him with an annoyed face. Of course he wasn't okay. He was far from it. "I mean, physically? Does it hurt anywhere else apart from your face?" Cal saved.

"No." Ethan answered then looked back in front of him. "I didn't do it, Cal."

"I know you didn't. I believe that and so does the detective handling your case." Cal spoke. Ethan looked at him in shock.

"What? She believes I'm innocent?" Ethan asked.

"She told me while you were outside. Ethan, we are going to clear your name." Cal encouraged Ethan, but he said nothing after that. Cal wrapped his arm around his small brother and leaned him into his shoulder.

"We will just have to see what happens in court." Ethan sighed under his breath. Cal bit his lip. The thought of Ethan going to prison for something he didn't do still terrifies Cal but there was something about that detective that he trusts.

 **I was thinking of doing a love interest between Cal and the detective but that idea went completely from my head because next chapter is the final chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all,**

 **I know I said that I axed this story but slight change of plans. I didn't want to delete this but I didn't want to leave it unfinished so I'm gonna finish it with the help of some of you. I thank you in advance. Enjoy the final chapter : )**

Ethan's court case was tomorrow. Detective Bishop sat at her office. She was stuck at crossroad with Ethan's case but she had to prove his innocence. She didn't know Ethan personally but the thought of seeing a innocent man go down? She couldn't live with herself. She threw her pen down and rubbed her face in her hands. She was startled when an unread folder got slammed on her desk. She jumped back slightly.

"Graeme!" Detective Bishop exclaimed. Graeme was her partner.

"Apologises Chrissie, but I thought you might like to see this." Graeme placed his hand on the folder and opened it for the detective, now revealed as Chrissie to read. "Caleb's post mortem. The results came back-" Graeme was cut off by Chrissie.

"I'm not going to read it if it's bad." Chrissie bit her thumb anxiously as her hands were cupped together.

"Just read it and find out." Graeme instructed. Chrissie looked with a worried face but a few seconds later, she smiled and jumped up.

"Brilliant!" Chrissie got her results.

"Care to enlighten me? I didn't read it as it had your name on it specifically." Graeme spoke.

"The blade was used by a left hander. Ethan's right handed." Chrissie excitedly spoke. Graeme continued to listen. "A grey hair was found on Caleb's clothes when Ethan is blonde and Caleb was ginger and there was some blood found on Caleb, that wasn't his or Ethan's"

"Okay, so the DNA from the blood." Graeme spoke.

"Exactly. The criminal must of cut himself at one point." Chrissie continued to speak excitedly as she continued to flick through the results. "And the blood belonged to Conner Matthews." She ran to her computer and looked up the name. "Convicted and done twice for GBH. So his record says a lot and it's the same description that Ethan told me." Chrissie smiled still.

"So this means..." Graeme wheel his hand.

"Mr Matthews is our guy." Chrissie spoke for him as she grabbed her car keys. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a real murderer to arrest." Chrissie spoke as she left. Graeme said no more as he followed his partner out of the station.

Ethan and Cal sat in they're living. Ethan's court case was in fourteen hours and all Cal could do was calm his brother down every time he thought of it. As far as Ethan knew, he was guilty. He was guilty for a crime he didn't commit. Him doing his job got him into trouble.

"Do you have your suit ready?" Ethan asked Cal nervously.

"Yes, Ethan. Look I know it's hard but try not to think about it." Cal spoke. Ethan jumped up in disbelief.

"How can I not Cal?! I'm getting sent down for something I didn't do!" Ethan outbursted. "I'm not allowed to work. I can't even leave the flat because I'm afraid someone is going to call me a murderer and throw stones at me or something!" Cal stood up with him. He placed his hands on his pacing brother.

"Ethan, look at me. Ethan, look at me!" Cal repeated. "It will be fine." Cal spoke slowly. Ethan's anger left his body suddenly.

"Sorry." Ethan spoke as he looked down.

"Don't worry. Let's just take a breath." Cal smiled. "Do you want a coffee?" Cal asked. Ethan shrugged his shoulders for an answer. Cal took his hands off Ethan and went to the kitchen. Ethan collapsed onto the couch, exhaling deeply.

As Cal boiled the kettle, there was a knock at the door. Cal turned his head towards the door then looked at Ethan. Ethan looked at the door with his eyes then looked at Cal worryingly. Cal went to the door. He opened it.

"Detective Bishop?" Cal smiled a little.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr Knight but can I come in?" Chrissie asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come in. Ethan's in the living room." Cal smiled as Chrissie walked in. He shut the door then followed Chrissie into the living room.

"Good evening, Dr Hardy." Chrissie smiled lightly. Ethan looked up at her.

"Hi. What's going on?" Ethan asked as he turned the TV off.

"Well, I thought you might like to know that we have arrested and charged someone with the murder of Caleb Craigs." Chrissie spoke. Cal looked at Ethan then looked back at Chrissie. "I called the Crown Court. I've cancelled your hearing." Chrissie watched as Ethan stared at her, star struck but Cal couldn't contain his excitement.

"Detective, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Cal smiled. Chrissie went to stick out her hand to have it shook but Cal hugged her. After Cal broke his hug, they both looked at Ethan, who was still quite stunned. "Ethan?" No reaction. "Ethan?" Cal waved a hand in front of Ethan's face.

"Leave him Dr Knight. It's a lot to take in." Chrissie spoke. "I better go. Take care of yourselves." Chrissie smiled then went into the hallway before Cal followed her.

"Detective." Cal called after her. She turned her head to face Cal. "Let me walk you to your car." Cal smiled. Chrissie smiled and nodded.

Once they got to Chrissie's car. Cal started an interesting conversation. Completely irrelevant to Ethan now.

"So what's the rule on officers staying in contact with their cases?" Cal asked.

"You mean the people involved? Ideally we are not meant to stay in contact personally." Chrissie saw Cal's disappointing face. "But you weren't part of the case and I've closed it now." Chrissie smiled as did Cal.

Chrissie got into her car. She started her engine and rolled down her window to still talk to Cal

"Right, well thank you for everything again, detective. You really saved my brother's neck." Cal smiled as he leaned into Chrissie's window.

"I'm just glad to of helped. Take care, Dr Knight." Chrissie smiled.

"It's Cal." Cal chuckled lightly.

"Chrissie." Chrissie smiled as she started to drive off. Cal watched her drive away, putting his hands deeper in his pockets until he found a piece of paper. He took it out and it read:

" _Let's go for coffee sometime. Chrissie._ " The note read with her number and a smiley face. Cal beamed as he read the note, looked back at the direction Chrissie left and then walked back up to his flat.

 **So I decided to send Cal on a date with the detective. I'm honestly quite glad I got this finished as I do hate leaving things unfinished. I will reveal a couple of useless trivia though:**

 **Bishop is my name (some of you may know that anyway)**

 **Chrissie is the main character in the story I'm writing, she too is a detective but the surname is different.**

 **Detective is my dream job.**

 **Like I said "pointless trivia" but it's fun to know things.**

 **See you all soon. Thank you all for your support so far :D**


End file.
